The "Wanderlast"
The "Wanderlast" (ワンダーラスト) è una canzone di Megurine Luka che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA come DLC, scritto e prodotto da sasakure.UK. Informazioni La versione utilizzata nel gioco è intitolato A.R.MAGE-EDIT che è leggermente più lungo rispetto alla versione originale. Liriche Giapponese=ふと旅に出たくなるように　ヒトは皆 眠る場所を求めるものだと　君は云うけど 僕が"終末"を知ったときには　此処はもう 暖かくも寒くもない速度で落ちていた 『カミサマ』がもしも居たとしても 大きな空　溢れるほどの虹　かけてくれなくても良い 『唯一つ　願いをかけるとしたら…？』 君のもとへ"ウタ"を届けたい メグル　メグル　最後の　廻音（メロディ） 君が笑ってくれるのなら　僕は 消えてしまっても　構わないから 君が涙の海に身を投げても 握りしめた手　離さないから 白い嘘だらけの世界なんてもう 消えてしまっても　構わないから 『旅の終わりの夢に見た存在（もの）に　僕は－ なれますように、なれますように』 オワラナイ　ウタヲ　ウタオウ 僕ガ　終ワッテ　シマウ　マエニ… オワラナイ　ウタヲ　ウタオウ 僕ガ　終ワッテ　シマウ　マエニ… オワラナイ　ウタヲ　ウタオウ 僕ガ　終ワッテ　シマウ　マエニ… オワラナイ　ウタヲ　ウタオウ 僕ガ　終ワッテ　シマウ　マエニ… オワラナイ　ウタヲ　ウタオウ 僕ガ　終ワッ…|-|Romaji=futo tabi ni detaku naru you ni hito wa mina nemuru basho o motomeru mono dato kimi wa iu kedo boku ga "shuumatsu" o shitta toki niwa koko wa mou atatakaku mo samuku mo nai sokudo de ochite ita "kami-sama" ga moshimo ita to shite mo ookina sora afureru hodo no niji kakete kure nakutemo ii "tada hitotsu negai o kakeru to shitara...?" kimi no moto e "uta" o todoke tai meguru meguru saigo no MELODY kimi ga waratte kureru no nara boku wa kiete shimatte mo kamawa nai kara kimi ga namida no umi ni mi o nagete mo nigiri shimeta te hanasa nai kara shiroi uso darake no sekai nante mou kiete shimatte mo kamawa nai kara "tabi no owari no yume ni mita mono ni boku wa- nare masu you ni nare masu you ni" owara nai uta o utaou boku ga owatte shimau maeni... owara nai uta o utaou boku ga owatte shimau maeni... owara nai uta o utaou boku ga owatte shimau maeni... owara nai uta o utaou boku ga owatte shimau maeni... owara nai uta o utaou boku ga owa...|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di otomo1983' "Like getting an urge to take a trip, Everyone requests the place to rest.", you said. But when I knew "THE END", This place had been going down already with neither warm nor cold speed. Even if "THE GOD" exists, It is not necessary to put thousand rainbows in the big sky. "If I wish only once ... ?" I wish to give "THE SONG" for you, circulate and circulate, the last melody(megurine). If you have a smile to give, I don't mind disappearing. Even if you throw oneself into the sea of tears, I will never release your gripping hands. I don't mind the disappearing Of a world covered with a white lie. "What was seen in the dream of the last wandering, I wish - to become it, to become it." LET'S SING AN ENDLESS SONG, BEFORE I REACH THE END... LET'S SING AN ENDLESS SONG, BEFORE I REACH THE END... LET'S SING AN ENDLESS SONG, BEFORE I REACH THE END... LET'S SING AN ENDLESS SONG, BEFORE I REACH THE END... LET'S SING AN ENDLESS SONG, BEFORE... Video Project Diva - Wandarasuto The Wanderlast (A.R.MAGE-EDIT) DLC PSP|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Megurine Luka Categoria:Canzoni del 2009 Categoria:Canzoni DLC